


The Scythe Empress

by Drisshana_Spear



Series: Royalty in Magic [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Romance, Royalty, Vampires, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drisshana_Spear/pseuds/Drisshana_Spear
Summary: Geoa was a normal Vampire, until one day she's coerced into accepting her Awakening. When her Awakening reveals that she is the next in line to the Blood Throne, and reveals her strange Soulmate, Geoa starts her new challenging life. Read and learn how Geoa will handle balancing learning how to be a Royal, and having a controversial Soulmate.





	The Scythe Empress

All creatures have Soulmates, and different ways of finding them. Vampires get their Soulmate marks when they are Awakened. One such Awakening would signal the start of a new era for Vampire kind.

Geoa was normal once. She had a loving family, and a lovely painting business. One day a Vampire came in for a painting and decided to strike up a conversation with her. Slowly it got onto the topic of the more spiritual aspects of Vampyrdom.

"Tell me child, have you been Awakened yet?" Geoa hated when people mentioned that. She didn't want to be Awakened, fearing that her Soulmate would not be pleased with her simplistic life. She tried to rationalize, as the Moon shouldn't have given her a bad Soulmate, but she couldn't help the nagging voice of her Aunt yelling at her for being worthless. She was brought back to reality when the stranger calmly cleared his throat, waiting for her response.

"No sir. I have not... I see no reason to go when I'm content being married to my work."

"Oh nonsense child! You're Awakening is a time of joy! You get to see a vision of your Soulmate, let alone you become stronger both physically and magically! The Blood Moon is only three days away, if I offer to help you through the ceremony, will you accept your Awakening?" He did put up a good argument, and though this man was a stranger, Geoa could tell that his intentions were honourable. That was one of the good things about her empathy. Slowly she nodded, and the stranger smiled, saying he would pick her up and take her to the ceremony in three days time. Just enough time for her to finish the small details of the painting.

Over the three days she was left to prepare, she repeated the story of how Awakenings came to be like a mantra.

 _Millennium ago, the Vampire Royal Family tried to wipe out all other species. The crown Prince however decided to rebel, and managed to overthrow his parents with help from other non humans. Once he had he asked that a curse be placed on his kingdom. The curse was that the Royal Heir can come from any social class of Vampire, as the inbreeding of the Royal Family is what caused them to go insane and rampage. The Royal Heir would be found through the Awakening ceremony. After the curse was enacted, the leaders of the non humans came forward and offered to have blood donors give blood to the Vampires, so they would not need to hunt and risk rampaging. The Prince agreed and since then Donors and Awakenings became commonplace_.

Many rulers have come and gone since then, and many nobles would claim relation to them in order to make themselves look more important. "Strangely" they would only claim relation to the Rulers who were Noble before they took the throne, never the common born Kings or Queens. These "Royal descendants" were said to have "Good Blood", and when one of them became King or Queen, they were called a "Great Ruler".

Geoa knew that she was a "Good Blood" but never mentioned it to anyone and didn't even know herself who her ancestor was. The only thing that proved she was a GB was the emerald locket that bore the Royal moto. Translated, the inscription said " _Children of the moon never fear her shadow_."

Finally, the night of the Blood Moon was here, which meant that Geoa would be Awakened, and she would find out who was meant to be hers. She waited with the other four Vampires waiting for their time, the more rich hoping to be named the Royal Heir, the common born hoping that their Soulmate would be nice. Geoa's Escort, whom she now learned was named Caliban, squeezed her hand to reassure her the night would go well.

One by one each of the other four Vampires went up to the Blood Moon statuette and drank from the bowl of blood it held. So far none of them had received any special sign of being Royal. When Geoa went up, her locket got warmer and as soon as her lips touched the ceremonial blood, the statuette glowed a bright purple and with the reveal of the First Prince's personal seal confirmed that she was the descendant of the First Prince, and that she was the Royal Heir.

Everyone whispered silently about her and wondered if, like the only other descendant of the First Prince to assume the throne, if she would be called Empress. Geoa however merely waved them off, more focused on the vision of her Soulmate she was receiving. He was handsome, and his presence was strong and dark. However, he didn't feel totally evil, more like it was a racial trait. A racial trait that wasn't Vampiric. While there were rumors that the Emperor had a human mate, he married a Vampire so it was never confirmed. Other than that, there were no Royals that had non Vampiric Soulmates.

Geoa quickly decided to wait and talk to the King about her strange situation and see how he advised her to proceed. After the after party, she was informed that her personal belongings had been packed and a carriage was waiting outside to take her to the castle. She thanked the informant and went outside to the carriage, digging out a hand mirror from one of her bags before stepping inside. She used the mirror to locate and examine her Soulmate mark, which had appeared on her ribs after she drank the ceremonial blood. The mark was a scythe wrapped in vines and roses. Geoa had to admit it was beautiful, but her mind began to wonder about the Scythe.

"Will he kill me? What if my vision was wrong and he is cruel?...or….or maybe it means he's a farmer? Or perhaps that the blood harvests from the donors will be good once we marry? Moonlight guide me, I'm confused!" She buried her head in her hands, thoughts about her Soulmate flooding her senses, and she hadn't even noticed she had voiced her concerns aloud before the Coachman spoke up.

"I'm sure your Soulmate will be a good man Princess, and even if he isn't, we Vampires will stick together and defend ourselves, and you from him if need be." Geoa found some comfort from the Coachman, and once again thanked her empathy for allowing her to know he was sincere. She decided that she would invest in a friendship with him even once she took the throne. When she looked outside the window, she was shocked to find that she was already in front of the Castle. As she stared at the towering and powerful structure, she couldn't help but think that none of the stories she had heard gave it the justice it deserved. _She was going to live in that castle for the rest of her life. She was no longer a simple painter, she was the future ruler of all Vampyrdom_. Even though she already knew that, being in front of the castle gave those words a whole new, and more imposing meaning.


End file.
